


Insurence Policy

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [17]
Category: The Invisible (2007)
Genre: BAMF!Nick, Biting, Drabble, GobbledyGook, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Possession, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nick/Pete marking drabble :)<br/>Pete needs protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insurence Policy

Nick drew a heart on Pete's hand in black marker. In the center of the heart was Nick's initials, N.P. Pete looked incredulously at the back of his hand. Nick set the pen on his bed with a smile.

"There. Now they won't mess with you."

"How's this supposed to help me?"

Nick leant forward and claimed Pete's lips to shut him up. Pete sighed softly and Nick pushed him down against the bed. Their tongues clashed and slid against eachother. Nick nipped lightly on Pete's lips and sucked on the bottom one. Nick tongued a path on Pete's neck.

"Because they'll know I'll kick their asses if they try. You're my property now, Pete. And I don't like it when people mess with my personal belongings."

Nick bit down on Pete's throat and Pete yelped.

"And the biting?! Is that necessary?!" Pete gasped.

"Insurence policy."


End file.
